


Monsters

by g_xlatea



Series: Monsters//Humans [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Momoi knows exactly what she's doing. Kuroko approves. Aomine is suffering. Everyone else just rolls with it.
Series: Monsters//Humans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557280





	Monsters

Not a chapter  
I just don't want my draft to be deleted  
Who knows, maybe this will motivate me into proper posting


End file.
